A Commercial In Mainframe
by Sheep That Drinks Decaf
Summary: Mike directs a commercial for Dot's Diner....I know the title is stupid
1. Chapter 1

A Commercial In Mainframe

Dot stood by the Diner tapping her foot impatiently.''Where are those two?'',she asked.''If they don't get here soon then they won't be in the commercial''.Right then Dot started to pace.''Hello Dot!'',cheerily greeted Mike the TV.''Hello Mike'',replied Dot.''Are Bob and Enzo ready for the commercial?'',asked Mike.''They aren't even here,yet'',replied Dot.''Well if they don't get here soon then they won't be in the commercial!'',emplied mike.''I know,I know'',said Dot.Mike then walked into the Diner preparing for the commercial.Just then Bob and Enzo (little enzo) flew to the Diner on their zipboards.''Sorry were late sis we just got sidetracked a little'',said Enzo running out of breath.''Who cares we don't have time,lets go!'',quickly yelled Dot dragging Bob and Enzo inside the Diner.

A/N -Hi nice peoples!This is my first fanfic on are excepted.Next chapter will be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A Commercial In Mainframe

Dot,Bob,and Enzo walked through the Diners double doors and entered into an array of colors,and many oddly dressed Binomes.''What do I do again,sugah?'',asked Mouse.''You'',began Mike ''stand behind the counter and say nicely'Welcome to Dot's Diner!' ''.''Oh'',replied Mouse as she ran into the dressing room to change into her costume.''Mmmmmmm!donuts!'',Bob yelled as he tried to run to the donuts but stopped in front of Dot.''Oh no you don't!'',emplied Dot as she pulled Bob away from the donuts by his ear.''But there jelly-filled and delicous!'',bob whined as he got dragged away.''so I told Lisa'I am not going to wear that outfit to the party' '',said AndrAIa.''Was it that ugly?'',asked Maxine.''YEAH!'',yelled AndrAIa.''How does that outfit feel?asked Mike.''I don't like it'',said Mouse wearing a pink tutu-style dress with a matching flowery hat.''Hahaha!Thats the outfit I was telling you about.I sold it to Mike for the commercial!'',laughed AndrAIa.''Places people!we shoot scene one in five!'',yelled Mike through his megaphone.All the Binomes ran around frantically getting ready.''Lights,Camera,ACTION!''.


	3. Chapter 3

A Commercial In Mainframe

The camera pans around Dot's Diner and pops up right in front of a sprite standing at the counter.''Welcome to Dot's Diner!''mouse exclaims in a nice tone,this time she is wearing a regular outfit.''Hello kind counter-woman,what do you have that will soot my taste-buds liking?'',a male Binome asked kindly.''Uuuuuuugh...'',Mouse said.''Whats the matter,mouse'',Mike asked whispering.''YOU ONLY SAID I HAD ONE LINE! I QUIT!'',yelled Mouse.''Cut!'',yelled Mike.''Mouse,baby,come back to me!'',Mike whined.''NEVER!'',yelled Mouse walking out of the Diner.''Well Bula,your the new counter-woman'',Mike sulked.''Ya!'',Bula said as she put on her costume.''And,AC-''.''I'm Back!'',cheered Mouse as she walked into the Diner.''Oh boy...''said Mike.

Next Time On A Commercial In Mainframe--Will Mike be able to finis the first part of his commercial?Find out next time on A Commercial In Mainframe! Dun! Dun! Dun!

A/N--Hi!Well here is the third,and short,chapter of my story.Yaayyyyy...Please review my story,PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

A Commercial In Mainframe

''Lets take it from the top,people!'',Mike yelled through his megaphone.''Mike I have a question'',Dot asked.''What'',replied Mike.''I've been thinking,and,what would you think if we switched Maxine and Mouse's roles?'',asked Dot.''Okay...Were shooting in five,four three two one,Action!'',Mike said.''Welcome to Dot's Diner!'',Maxine said in a nice tone.''Hello,whats new?'',asked a male Binome.''Oh,there is a new type of energy shake!'',cheered Maxine.''Really?'',asked the Binome.''Of course!''.''Well I will take one mocha energy shake to go,please'',ordered the Binome.''Okay!'',replied Maxine.''Cut,Brilliant!'',said Mike.''Okay people time for the big scene!'',Mike said through his megaphone.''Bob,are you in your costume?'',asked Mike.''Yes'',said Bob.''Good!AndrAIa are you in your costume?'',asked Mike.''Of course I am'',replied AndrAIa.''Good!Places people!Lights,camera,action!''.The camera looks through the diner and then lands right in front of AndrAIa(older) in a Pink mini-skirt.She is also wearing roller skates.''Heres your order!'',AndrAIa said as she skated over to the Binome and handed him the shake.''Wow!Its fast'',the Binome said.''Of course it is!'',AndrAIa winked and skated away.Just then Bob in a ginormous energy shake outfit ran to the Binome.''Dot's Diner,fastest food in Mainframe!'',said Bob as he ran around the Diner.Right then everyone including:Dot,Enzo,Mouse,AndrAIa(older andraia),and alot of others including Binomes ran in front of the little Binome holding the energy shake.''COME TO DOT'S DINER,FASTEST FOOD IN MAINFRAME!'',they all cheered.''Cut!'',yelled Mike.now Dot's Diner has a new commercial.

**THE END**

A/N--Well thats my story.yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy me.Time for my next story!(lady far off)AAAAAAAAGGHH!


End file.
